Mentioning of the Bonds
by Jareth Lunarii
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke become involved in a role playing fantasy. Warning: LEMON Pairing: NaruSasu thanks for the tip lol Note: Will be sequel, called Bonds of the Heart...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Itachi or any other Naruto character that I can think of at the moment…**

**A/N: This is my first LEMON oneshot fanfic. If you don't know what that is I will explain… **

**Warning: Hard core Yaoi, rape, bondage and swearing. Naruto x Sasuke**

Whimpering in pain, the seventeen-year-old struggled to his knees. The shackles on his ankles cutting into his flesh with no mercy, blood trickling from beneath the cool metal with increasing strength.

"Get up, you worthless bitch." The voice he had come to hate was back again, the memories in his mind shrieking at him to be wary of the man in the shadows. Swaying to his feet, the raven let his head hang forward, allowing his matted hair to hide his glazed eyes, hoping his captor would take this as a gesture of submission.

"Where have you hidden it, huh Uchiha? Tell me now and this shall be painless." The shadow moved closer, and the boy could feel the menace and hatred roll off the man as he passed behind him.

"I'll tell you nothing, you worthless fuck!" He spat, his aim true, and the shadow growled a curse and backhanded him, splitting his lip in the process. Blood trickled down his chin in rivulets and he shook his head slightly to clear the ringing.

"You little whore. You know, I have been courteous before now, but I think I will let one of my associates 'question' you." The shadow laughed evilly, and the raven realised that he had just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. The sound of the door opening and a quietly mumbled discussion ensued. Finally they seemed to come to an understanding, and the shadow left, giving the raven a sardonic wave.

"Enjoy yourself, Uchiha. I will be seeing you again in an hour." The shadow called back, the door closing behind him with a clang that echoed like the toll of a death knell.

"Finally we can have some alone time. Just you and me, all to ourselves." A deeper voice said, and the raven looked up and saw brilliant blue eyes and a flash of blonde hair before the blindfold descended.

* * *

A tortured groan escaped the raven's bruised lips. The man working behind him chuckled and tightened the ropes around his hands.

"I love it when you groan. You have no idea how much the sight of you turns me on." The blonde chuckled, tying the raven's wrists together, then binding his elbow together, and evoking a scream of pain from his victim. Seeming satisfied, he let go of the raven's arms and stepped away. Waiting in fear, the raven's worked to restrain his whimpers of pain. His left arm was cramping, and it throbbed and burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Will you tell us where the bombs are Sasu-chan? Are you going to be a good boy?" The blonde cooed, trailing a hand down Sasuke's chest before tearing the teenager's shirt in two.

"I will never tell you anything." Sasuke gritted out; gasping in shock as a clamp was applied to his nipple. The metal viciously squeezed the tender bud, and Sasuke clenched his teeth together as he felt two ropes being run between his legs, on either side of his cock. They were drawn up and bound to his chest, leaving some rope free, and he soon found himself raised above the floor, his legs dangling uselessly as the ropes took his weight.

"Oh goody! That means I get to play with you more!" The blonde laughed, and anchored Sasuke with the chains around his ankles so he wouldn't swing around. Another clamp was attached to Sasuke's other nipple and he let out a moan of despair.

The blonde's malicious laugh made Sasuke's blood run cold, even before he felt the clasp at his waist being undone. Trying to wriggle away from the prying hands, Sasuke felt his pants and briefs being cut away from his body. The cold slide of a knife blade made him hold very still in fear.

"That's right Sasu-chan. One wrong move and things could end very badly." The blonde laughed, and the blade was removed from his balls as the final scraps of clothing drifted to the floor. Dragging cruelly on the clamps, the blonde reached down and fisted Sasuke's dick, drawing a gasp from the younger man. Suddenly, a silicone cock ring replaced the hand, and Sasuke cried out when it began to vibrate against his balls and the base of his shaft. His hips jerked in an involuntary motion, which swayed him slightly in the harness.

"Mmmm… so responsive. You'd almost think you were a virgin, Sasuke-chan." The blonde purred in Sasuke's ear, rubbing the sensitive tip of Sasuke's cock vigorously.

"S-stop." Sasuke stuttered, flinging his head back as if to dislodged the talented fingers pumping his throbbing member.

"Do you have an answer for me Sasu-chan." The blonde whispered, trailing his tongue over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nnh… I…no, I won't t-tell you." Sasuke whimpered, and cried out again as he felt warm, viscous liquid run down the length of his cheeks.

Sighing dramatically the blonde spread the lube around Sasuke's delectable rear. "Well then I'll just have to continue then."

Struggling to pull away, Sasuke felt the blonde's hands leave his body and thought he would get a respite. He soon found out how wrong he was when a finger was shoved roughly inside his hole, stretching it uncomfortably. Crying out against the intrusion, Sasuke bit his lip until it began to bleed again and felt the blonde lick the wound.

"You are a virgin aren't you! This is something new and exciting!" The blonde grinned; adding another finger as Sasuke franticly tried to contain the growing pressure in his dick, tried to stop himself from rocking his hips to relieve the pain in his ass.

Squirting some more lube onto Sasuke, the blonde laughed as he added the third finger, waiting the shortest amount of time possible before he replaced them with a ribbed vibrator. Ramming it into Sasuke's rear, he angled it up, hitting the teenager's sweet spot with a viciousness that had the raven keening and tossing his head. With a smirk, the blonde stepped back to survey his handy work.

"Almost perfect." He mused, raising a remote and flicking on the vibrator in the raven's silken depths. The result was immediate. Sasuke writhed and thrashed in the harness, uncaring of his arm as pain shifted to pleasure and the throbbing tension in his cock grew.

"Tell me how much you want this Sasu-chan. Tell me how good it feels." The blonde goaded, watching as Sasuke neared his climax.

"Nngh, ahhh please…" Sasuke moaned, panting heavily as a fine sheen of sweat coated his body. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde tightened the cock ring before beginning to stroke the length of the raven's tumescent shaft, deliberately lengthening the younger man's torture.

"Be more specific Sasuke. What is it that you want?" He demanded, pumping his fist while squeezing gently, using Sasuke's pre-cum as a lube.

"P-please, let m-me cum ahhahh." That was a request if ever he heard one and the blonde was happy to oblige, licking his way down Sasuke's torso before enclosing the head of his dick within the molten warmth of his mouth. Gliding the bottom of his tongue over the head, the blonde swallowed Sasuke's length, using the muscles in his throat to further stimulate the raven. Releasing the raven's cock from the depths of his mouth, the blonde removed the vibrator from the raven's rear and replaced it with his own cock.

They both groaned simultaneously and the blonde began to thrust against the Uchiha's prostate, evoking a moan of pleasure each time that his erect phallus hit.

"You feel soooo good, Sasu-chan!" He growled, rendering searing love bites down the length of the raven's chest.

"Nnnh, Naruto, please, don't tease me anymore." Sasuke groaned, and immediately realised his mistake.

"You broke the role play Sasu-chan." Naruto smirked, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Ramming into Sasuke faster and harder, he felt his imminent release and removed the cock ring from Sasuke, pushing them both over the precipice and into a flood of erotic ecstasy, the echoes of their commingled screams of release adding to their pleasure. Cleaning them both off Naruto stretched luxuriantly, feeling the weight of Sasuke's heated gaze on his body.

Releasing Sasuke from his harness, Naruto carried him over to the bed in the corner, where they collapsed into the warmth of the sheets.

"It was your fault this time Sasuke. I'm usually the one to crack under the pressure." Naruto grinned, curving Sasuke against his body as they relaxed together.

"It was good before then though." Sasuke murmured, tracing small circles around Naruto's nipple.

"In deed it was. In fact, I think I could go for another round!" Naruto growled, rolling over onto the Uchiha and drawing out the pleasure-play long into the night, the moon and stars the only witnesses to their Nirvana.

**So what did you think? Am I horrible at this sort of thing? Do you think that I could have a future as a lemon writer or should I quit while I can fade into obscurity? Please read and review, you know you want to, flames are welcome, especially in these winter months lol.**


End file.
